lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Trailblazer101/Franchises I Want To See In LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions has a lot of cool franchises in their game. But there are some franchises that I was hoping to see in the game. Maybe there will be a LEGO Dimensions Year 3? Who knows. Time to get into it! Marvel I really was hoping that Marvel would make it into LEGO Dimensions. I know LEGO Marvel's Avengers was released after LEGO Dimensions was, but hey, here's hoping. *Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) - Based on Iron Man 2 with the boss being Iron Monger. *Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) *Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Gamma Bomb) - Bruce Banner minifigure will be on the toy tag because big figures are too big, they don't even fit on the toy tag! *Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Cannon) Doctor Strange Maybe LEGO Dimensions would add this. It is based on an upcoming movie. Plus it is a subtheme of Marvel. *Story Pack (Doctor Strange + TBC + TBC) - Doctor Strange can change to the Ancient One and Baron Mordo. I will add more once the movie comes out. The Angry Birds Movie Maybe this could be added. It is based on a new movie, plus LEGO still owns it. *Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) - Red can change into Bomb, Chuck, Terrance and Matilda *Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) Star Wars I really was hoping for Star Wars to be in LEGO Dimensions. *Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) Star Wars: The Force Awakens If you add Star Wars then why not add the newest movie too, right? *Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) - Finn can change into Rey, Poe Dameron, Han Solo (The Force Awakens) and Chewbacca (The Force Awakens) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) Goosebumps It really would've been nice to see the 2015 Goosebumps movie in LEGO Dimensions. Especially since I am a huge fan of Goosebumps. *Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Giant Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Jaws Considering how Jaws did make a cameo appearance in LEGO Jurassic World, it would be nice to have this in LEGO Dimensions *Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Jaws) - Quint can change into Martin Brody and Matt Hooper Minecraft It would be cool to see Minecraft in LEGO Dimensions. Just playing as the Minecraft characters would be real nice. *Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) Nexo Knights Just because it is all new and was first released in 2016 with a TV show, why can't it be in LEGO Dimensions. Plus you can use the Nexo Power as a new ability. *Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Fun Pack (Beast Master + Chaos Chariot) *Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) The LEGO Ninjago Movie It is an upcoming movie and it is a subtheme of the LEGO Movie. I know we already got the LEGO Batman Movie, but hey, why not? *Story Pack (Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) + Fire Dragon + The Monastery) - Kai can change into the rest of the main characters in the LEGO Ninjago Movie. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I know Mega Bloks now owns TMNT but LEGO Might get there license for it back and then they could add this. Yes it should be the one aired on Nickelodean, not the new films for 2016. *Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) - Leonardo can change into Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. *Fun Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike) SpongeBob SquarePants *If you have license for Nickelodeon, then why not add SpongeBob SquarePants, right? I always loved watching this show! *Team Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Burger Buggy, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *??Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank)?? (Maybe) Category:Blog posts